Sacrifices
by yamitamashii
Summary: The very thing Sesshoumaru wished for was her to be gone and dead. Rin, the loving, caring, kind, now grown up girl. He wanted her to just leave. Not like her liked her, and she probably hated him as well. But what happens when all his wishes come true?
1. Sacrifices

A/N- I'm new at Sesshoumaru Rin parings so don't flame me!  
  
Rin's POV...  
  
I looked at his beautiful face. His creamy skin glowed in the moonlight, and his soft amber eyes turned toward me. I blushed and looked away. Whenever he looked at me with those eyes, I just got a bubbly feeling inside. Like I was truly happy.  
  
Not that I wasn't happy. In fact, I was probably the happiest person alive! Traveling with Sesshoumaru was more than anyone could ask for. And I was so glad that I was the only human, or demon, that could touch him, hug him. I felt so blessed these days.  
  
When I was a little girl, I just followed his every order and annoyed Jaken. I didn't really pay any attention to Sesshoumaru, well, at least not in this way. Now I was older, and hard to say, I found him astonishing and beautiful in every way.  
  
I gazed about, my eyes catching the beauty around us. The fireflies flickered on and off. The lush green grass was being blown by the wind, as if a person were softly blowing upon it. The moon cast a relaxing glow around everything. It was truly beautiful. But looking back at my lord... well, they paled in comparison.  
  
He turned his head to look at me again. I blushed, but did not turn away. I loved gazing into those amber eyes, and being swept away. Like under a spell. I couldn't look away.  
  
I saw him turn away, and continue taking in the beauty of this peaceful place.  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru! Master Sesshoumaru!" Jaken's high squeaky voice interrupted the wonderful moment.  
  
"What is it Jaken," said Sesshoumaru in his silky smooth voice.  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha and his miko wench have been spotted close by! Do you want to go see him!?!?" Jaken asked frantically, jumping up down.  
  
I didn't see anything to be frantic for. I just don't get Jaken sometimes.  
  
The wind blew my hair from my face, and caressed my cheek. I turned to Sesshoumaru. What would his answer be? Were we going to meet Inuyasha now?  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly nodded his head. "I have a score to settle," he replied.  
  
Obviously he hadn't forgiven Inuyasha for beating him with the Testsugia (A/N-sorry if I spelled it wrong!)  
  
"Come Rin, we will go meet my brother once more," He told me.  
  
*We* That's what he had said. We. Me and him. Him and me.  
  
Sesshoumaru's POV...  
  
I couldn't help but notice how much she had grown these few years. Mentally, she had matured, stopped talking to herself in third person, and no longer called me 'Sesshy-sama' or 'Fluffy.' And there was an obvious physical change. No I am not a pervert. I, just... couldn't help noticing, that's all. Who wouldn't notice a little girl growing up? I sighed. Somehow, I missed it when she was little. She would always curl up beside me, and go to sleep, or maybe start annoying Jaken for me. She would even sing songs, but they were all silly ones. Now she had a much more mature voice. So I guess letting go of her younger times didn't really matter. And her singing was sweet and - wait. What was I thinking? It was like no matter what I did these days, I just couldn't stop thinking about Rin. No this was a dream and I'd snap out of it. I was glad that none of it showed on the outside.  
  
I looked over at her. She was humming one of her made up songs again. She skipped about, trying to catch a firefly whenever she saw one.  
  
What the heck, I'll just catch her one. I felt like being nice today.  
  
Reaching out a let a firefly land on my finger. I let it climb into my palm and snapped my other hand over it.  
  
"Rin," I called.  
  
A watched as she turned her innocent wide eyes toward me. I let her walk slowly toward me, and held out my palm.  
  
I watched as the expression on her face changed from puzzlement to delight. She squealed happily and let the firefly crawl into her palm. It stood there for a while before taking off into the clear air.  
  
"Thank you, my lord," Rin whispered. And with that she scampered away, searching for something.  
  
She ran back with a flower in her hand. A very very beautiful flower. It glimmered in the moonlight like a diamond, and it had a unnatural soft glow that come form the inside. It's petals were dark red on the tips, slowly getting lighter and lighter as the petals curved inward.  
  
"It's for you," Rin exclaimed, flashing her pearly whites.  
  
I plucked it from her grasp.  
  
"Beautiful," I murmured.  
  
She curtsied, and skipped away.  
  
How these humans managed to amuse me.  
  
Did I love her? No, I did not sink that low. I would rather have her gone or dead or something. She just followed me everywhere. I had nothing to do with it.  
  
*Stop denying it...* Something said in my mind. *You know you like her. If you do not, then why do you think about her?*  
  
Right. I needed to concentrate right now. I was going to battle the Testugia again. And this I was not going to fail.  
  
I walked on, forgetting all about my little human companion.  
  
Normal POV...  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "This place Naraku's scent all over it! This was most likely his doing! That bastard! Massacring the whole village!"  
  
Kagome walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Don't worry, soon, we'll kill him," she whispered.  
  
"Hmph," Inuyasha replied. "Wait... Is that Sesshoumaru's scent? With a human?!?"  
  
Everyone turned to Inuyasham shocked. No way was Sesshoumaru, demon lord of the west, with a human girl!  
  
But their horrors were confirmed as Sesshoumaru appeared, a girl walking by his side, not behind him, or a mile away, *beside* him.  
  
"Hell musta froze over..." muttered Inuyasha. "Even that would be more believable than this."  
  
But before he had anymore time to think, Sesshoumaru was right in front of his face. He swung the Tenstugia at him, but he just jumped up, and landed right back in front of him again.  
  
"Too slow," he whispered. And whipped him with the whip of pure energy. (A/N- whatever you call that light whip thingy he carries... I don't know that much about Sesshoumaru yet...)  
  
Inuyasha fell backwards, his head colliding with the gravel and dirt.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"I'm fine," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
'Okay,' thought Inuyasha. 'I see it, the wind scar. If I slice through the fisher, then I can release Tetsugia's full power!'  
  
With that he was about to swing the Tetsugia, but Sesshoumaru came up right behind him.  
  
"Don't try that, it won't work anymore," he whispered. Sesshoumaru extended his claws and slashed at Inuyasha and soon his blood was seeping into the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as his brother's body hit the floor with extreme force. Even the trees seemed to jump a little.  
  
He turned around to head back to Naraku's castle, totally unaware that Inuyasha had the Tetsugia in his hand, ready to create the Wind Scar.  
  
Rin's POV...  
  
I watched in horror as I saw Inuyasha pull out his sword while my lord's back was turned.  
  
Was he going to create the powerful attack called the Wind Scar on my dear lord again? When I had first saw him, he was fatally injured by the Wind Scar! Not again! I didn't want to see him pain.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! No! Turn around!" I screamed.  
  
Obviously I didn't scream loud enough. My lord could be so deaf sometimes.  
  
There was only one thing to do now... I picked up my skirt and ran toward Sesshoumaru. I watched as the Blow of the Testugia uprooted trees, and dug so deep in the earth that you could not see all the way down. I paused in my running for a split second. What would this do to me? Oh well, it didn't matter, as long as my lord was safe.  
  
I watched as he turned around right after the attack was unleashed. And watched as he got hit. Watched as the Tensaiga got thrown into the air.  
  
"Noo!" I screamed. I ran like I had wings on my feet, which at that moment, I did.  
  
Placing my body between the Tetsugai and Sesshoumaru's body, I received the full power of the Testugai.  
  
I couldn't even scream. The pain was that bad. It numbed all of my senses, and tore my flesh like it was tissues. I felt the knives of power dig into me, almost cutting me in half. I couldn't feel the crash that was next; I was already in too much pain.  
  
I tired to keep the tears from flowing. No please don't let my cry in front of Sesshoumaru. Please. I saw him standing above me. Then he feel to his knees. That was when I broke. I sobbed. No, he didn't just fall like that. This wasn't the lord I knew. Why was he so upset anyways? I thought he always wanted to dispose of me.  
  
I felt a tears drop down on my cheek, and it wasn't mine. I looked up. Was he crying? That shock was enough to stop my own sobbing. I looked up at his beautiful face.  
  
"Why," he whispered. "Why protect me?"  
  
"Because you're my lord, Sesshoumaru. And-" I gasped for breath. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. "And because, because, I-" Did I want to admit it now? Must I admit it? "I love you." That's all I could mutter.  
  
I looked up, all of my pain gone for a second. He was crying! No. I had never seen my lord cry... I never wanted to. Then I did something very unexpected. I brought my lips to his. Oh how long had I wanted to do this? For as long as I could remember. And his lips were so soft. I was lost in heaven for a moment, before a stabbing pain in my side brought me back to earth. Gasping for breath, my slowly welcomed the blackness that blanketed my mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru's POV...  
  
She kissed me? She loved me? A human loved me? This killing machine? This was a joke right? I was dreaming right? She wasn't dead. I knew she wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. But then why couldn't I sense her breathing? What was happening? Where was the Tenseiga? Couldn't I bring her back to life? What was wrong?  
  
I heard my heart pounding heavily in my chest. Why was I so worried? I could just grab the Tenseiga and heal her right?  
  
All these thoughts circled back to one thought.  
  
She loved me. She had said so herself.  
  
Did I love her? No. I did not love humans. But how could she love me?  
  
If I didn't love her? Why was I so anxious to get her back alive?  
  
Why couldn't I sense the Tenseiga? Inuyasha must have took it! Why did Rin protect me?  
  
I felt so lost right now. No, I had never felt like this before. I felt like I was ice and now I had melted. I had broken down. I had...cried? No. I didn't.  
  
Again my thoughts came to one question.  
  
Why did she love me? 


	2. Deals

A/N- thanx to all those who reviewed!! I'm glad you enjoyed it!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru's POV...  
  
I stood stunned. I was unable to move. Tears found their way to the brink of my eyes. I closed them, letting the icy liquid run down my cheeks. Why was I crying for that pathetic human? Not like I liked her.  
  
*Still you deny it,* a voice in my mind sighed.  
  
What?  
  
*Even when she is gone, and she even told you that she loved you, and still you deny it.*  
  
I shivered. Whenever I heard this voice, I would usually try to push it out of my mind. But now I couldn't no matter what. It was ringing in my ears, in my head. I couldn't get rid of it...  
  
*You know you love her, so just admit it,* the voice said calmly.  
  
But I was *not* calm! Me?! Admit that I liked a human! Never!  
  
*Then why are you crying?* the voice asked.  
  
I was stumped. Was had I been crying? Truth be told, deep inside, I knew that I had cried out of fright. Me, frightened of such a stupid situation. I had thought that Rin would be gone forever. No, I would just steal the Tenseiga back from my brother and bring Rin back to life. No problem.  
  
But what if it took me some time to retrieve it? Wouldn't Rin... rot away? Would it take me that long? Well I didn't want to take the chance. I knew the only person that could preserve her body...  
  
Naraku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I flew nearer and nearer to his castle. His disgusting scent filled my nostrils, making gag a bit. I hated everything about this man. How he tricked me, how stupid he was, but most of all, his longing for Rin. After he had seen her, he immediately went to me, offering gifts and things for her hand in marriage. Yeah right. Like I'd ever let Rin marry that bastard.  
  
I carried Rin's body to the front of the door, and called, "It is I, Sesshouamru!"  
  
I saw Naraku and his hideous baboon outfit slither out of the door.  
  
"How may I help you today, Sesshoumaru?" He hissed.  
  
"I need you to help preserve Rin's body until I can find the Tenseiga and bring her back to this earth," I replied shortly, getting to the point.  
  
"Ah," he mused. "You want my help yet again."  
  
I saw the lust in his eyes. It disgusted me.  
  
"But you certainly do not expect me to do this without payment?" He asked slyly.  
  
Payment?  
  
"Name it, and it shall be yours," I answered, getting angrier by the moment.  
  
"I want Rin's hand in marriage."  
  
"No," I replied simply. No way was this guy going to get Rin.  
  
"I am the only one that can help you. If I do not, Rin might rot away. The Tenseiga will bring her back to life, but she shall look like a dried flower. And certainly you, my lord, do not wish that for Rin, now do you?" He said, knowing that he was winning this game.  
  
I was pissed now. But what could I do? "Fine, Rin is yours, but only if I cannot retrieve the Tenseiga by tonight," I replied.  
  
He smirked. "Deal."  
  
I handed Rin's dead body over to Naraku and walked out of there without another word.  
  
I felt rather defeated. And now I had no companion to search for the Tenseiga with me. Not even Jaken. He probably ran away and hid in the grass or something.  
  
I caught Inuyasha's scent as the wind blew by me. And there was that wench. And... the Tenseiga!  
  
I flew toward the direction as fast as I could.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's POV...  
  
I could smell him. Yep, that was my nasty brother. How? Didn't I kill him? But I felt the Testugia cut through something... small. Almost like a little human girl. My mind filled with pictures of the little human that was beside Sesshoumaru. No, I could not have possibly killed her. No fool would run into the power of the Testugia. No. I couldn't have killed her. I didn't kill innocent humans. Not anymore at least.  
  
His scent grew stronger and stronger. Why was he in such a rush?  
  
"Sesshoumaru's giving us a visit," I called to the group.  
  
Shippou hid in Kagome's hair.  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Miroku turned, holding onto his prayer beads.  
  
Sango grabbed her boomerang, ready to attack.  
  
Myouga, as always, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
I grabbed the handle of the Testugia, ready to pull it out.  
  
He got so close that even Sango could smell his out now.  
  
"He's very near," she called out to me.  
  
"I knew that a long time ago," I snapped back. This silenced her, but I saw her pull her lips into a thin tight line.  
  
Sometimes, I just seemed to upset everyone. Everyone seemed to hate me sometimes. Especially Kagome. Had she really grown that tired of me? Did she really think I was just exhausting? Oh well, no time to think about that now, it was time to fight.  
  
"Hariakostu!" Sanga yelled, sending the boomerang into the darkness of the woods. It cut through the thick trees and bushes, and came twirling back. Sesshoumaru jumped up, thesun shining behind him.  
  
"Foolish humans, no one can get rid of this Sesshoumaru," he hissed.  
  
They were all expecting an attack, when he lowered to the ground right in front of them.  
  
"All I ask of is the Tenseiga."  
  
There was silence. Dead silence.  
  
"Come and get it," Inuyasha snarled, but Kagome put a hand on his arm, stopping him from charging at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why do you want the Tenseiga back? I thought you despised it," Kagome asked.  
  
"It's my sword, I am only here to claim what rightfully belongs to me," he answered, eyes blazing red.  
  
Inuyasha sensed something that he had never sensed from Sesshoumaru before. Impatience. He sensed that Seshsoumaru wanted the Tenseiga now so he could just get out of there.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what makes you so rushed?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"None of your business..."  
  
When had he heard Sesshoumaru say that?  
  
But he also sensed that if he didn't give the Tenseiga back, then something presious would be lost. So, being the nice guy that he was, he shoved the Tensiega in his face and turned away, folding his arms in his long sleeves.  
  
"You owe me," he hissed and walked away, with everyone looking at him like he had just given away the lottery.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed with relief, and jumped into the sky. Good. Now Rin didn't have to marry the old demon.  
  
That's when he realized the sun was almost down.  
  
Sesshoumaru's POV...  
  
Damn. I had to get this to Naraku's castle before the sun went completely out of site. I flew faster, but tried not to make it look like I was rushing. I didn't want it to seem like I like a human. Which I didn't...  
  
*Tsk, tsk tsk, denying it again? Why you're almost as stubborn as your brother...*  
  
Not that damned voice again. Not now.  
  
I flew just a tiny bit slower, as if to prove my point. My eyes turned back to the sinking sun, which sent a stream or red, orange, and yellow across the horizon. It was almost as if the sky were on fire.  
  
Somehow, the red reminded me of Rin's lips. Blood red. Argh, get her out of my head.  
  
Well, something did... Naraku's poison insects.  
  
Thye swarmed around me, making me go slower and slower. I watched the sund sink lower and lower. I knew he wasn't going to play this fair. The bastard. I slashed out at the annoying things, and managed to kill off some, but their numbers were great.  
  
I flew fast now, not caring about the nasty insects that stung me, their poison running throughout my entire body. All I cared right now is that I get this to Naraku's castle, and revive Rin.  
  
I saw it. The castle, it was getting nearer and nearer. And the sun was almost down! I flew faster, but the insects formed a barrier around me. I slashed out everywhere, all my attention focused on the castle. I watched as the sun slipped away, and all my hopes of Rin not marrying Naraku vanished with it. I floated to the ground, enraged.  
  
"Naraku you slimy bastard! Get your dirty ass over here! At once!"  
  
No I had never been so enraged...  
  
A/N- good so far?  
  
Immortal under the stars- Thankx! I felt like a journalist was giving me compliments! ^^  
  
Marnika- Thankx! Glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Cookie 6- ^_____^ thank you!  
  
Gohansfav1- thanks!!!!!!! Inuyasha not bad see? And I didn't know my stori was that sad!! O.O  
  
Kawaii28- thank you! yes isn't it sweet...  
  
Me- *backing away* ^^;;; Rin is now going to marry Naraku onw! Even thought she will be alive... mwhahahaha *sees you holding a gun at me* eep!  
  
KougasMyMan- Thankxx!! ^^  
  
I'm sososososososososososossososososososo HAPPY!!! I got sosososossosososososossosoos many reviews!!!! Keep reviewing please!! Thankx! 


End file.
